


This Ghost Between Us

by Grassy



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: Alternate Ending, Character Death, Community: no_true_pair, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grassy/pseuds/Grassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theirs is not a home made of happiness and love, but of loss and dependency.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Ghost Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> Much as I love this pairing, it’s surprisingly hard to write it. *hangs head* Maybe I should just stick to SetsuFeldt/SajiLou.
> 
> Prompt: Setsuna F. Seiei and Louise Halevy are in a marriage of convenience

Setsuna knows that, had he been just **that much quicker** , neither of them would be as they are now. As often as he blames himself, Louise merely wishes she could do the same. But she remembers - hands, **her** hands, tight around a throat left unprotected before her, unable to withstand the grip of her prosthesis - and she laments.

Saji’s ghost is what unites them. It’s also what divides them. The rings they wear - the rings Saji had so long ago presented to her - symbolize where their true hearts lie.

Louise can no longer remember how it felt to **not** love Saji. And oh, how she had tried hardening her heart after realizing his connection to Celestial Being. But Louise has ever had a heart as loving as it was selfish and she knows that’s why she killed him.

Setsuna misses Saji - his friend, his partner - and he knows that Saji would do anything for Louise to be happy again. Some days, Setsuna almost believes that he can do so. But Saji isn’t here to guide him on matters concerning Louise. And the lack of him is precisely why Louise will never truly be happy. Setsuna knows it’s not her fault - or his own, really - but not even killing Ribbons Almark, the true culprit, could change the past.

Saji was still dead.

And they were still alone, together.


End file.
